Love Promises
by Yuuko Himuro
Summary: This story describes me! And my daily life!


_**Chapter 1**_

" Dang! I'm so gonna be late for my new high school!" A short girl in sailor school uniform with a red tie on the collar, wearing loose socks running around in her room. " Yuuko! You are getting late for your school! Hurry and come down to eat your breakfast! " "Yes mum!"

Yup! That's me.. my name is Yuuko Himuro. I'm going to first year of high school.

I run down to the living room with my school bag, I take the slice of bread and wears my shoes quickly. " I'm going out now! Bye! " I then go out and think, " I wonder if Shuuya is still waiting for me... After all...it's so late already...I bet he went on already..." I was shocked when I saw Shuuya actually is sill waiting for me outside my house! " Oi! Yuuko! Ohayou! " I walk towards him, and he just suddenly hugs me tightly. " I'm so glad! I am really happy that we are sent to the same class! " He pushes his cheek against mine while he's talking. " S-Shuuya! If we don't hurry, we'll be late! And that can't be happy about it if we really got sent to detention class!" I push him away from me and puts my hands on my hips like I am teaching him a lesson.

After that, we walk to school together. " So, this is it? Our school... I hate school... Shuuya... wish you good luck! " I showed him the idiotic face when I put my hand out to shake his hand. But... then... he showed me a FIST! =_=" Then I quickly take back my hand, so that I won't shake the fist... ^^" We then go to the principal's office. Knock! Knock! Knock! " Come in! " As the principal said, we went into the office. " Excuse me, principal of Seiko High School, we are the new transfer students, this is Shuuya Shinohara..." As I was going to continue introducing, the principal asks, " Does he have a family? " Shuuya wanted to answer this question but I said it first, " Yes, he has a family. " He was shocked of what I said to the principal. "He is part of my family, who is very important to me. " Shuuya keeps on staring at me. "Okay then, your class is 4A on the fourth floor, which is for all the first year high school students. And I'm not gonna explain more to you both. The students or your classmates will show you around the school campus. Now you may go to your class and have fun with your classmates!~ ^^ " When me and Shuuya were going to the class, we heard a loud noise from the class. " Students! Please be quiet! We have transfer students! You may come in now. " The pretty teacher says it with a bright smile on her face. We walked in slowly to the classroom, and everyone's staring at us. " Hello there transfer students! Please introduce yourselves! " I stepped one step forward, " Eto, My name is Yuuko Himuro! I am from Tokyo! N-Nice to meet you all! Hope we can get along well! " I said it with a smile and bows. I hear most of the students whispering, " Aww..she's so cute! Like a doll! I really want to be her friend! ", " Woah... she's hot... I'm going to date her before you! Ha! " I kinda laugh at them, but I cover my mouth like I wasn't laughing at all...

Then when Shuuya step forward to introduce himself, a boy who's 180cm tall came in. He then walks to his seat like nohting happened...

BUT! THE MOST CREEPY THING IS! HE KEEPS ON STARING AT ME NO MATTER HOW LOUD THE CLASS IS, EVEN WHEN I LOOK OUT THE WINDOW HE STILL STARES AT ME! AAAHHHHH!

Well, as Shuuya is trying to introduce himself to the classmates I was listening carefully to him, " Hello everyone, my name is Shuuya Shinohara. Nice to meet you all and I am he same as Yuuko, I am from Tokyo. Hope to get along with you all. " He finishes saying and walks back. I saw many girls were staring at him with hose puppy eyes or watery crystal eyes? Then I asked the teacher where our seat are. The teacher pointed the seat behind the 180cm boy. So I went there and sat 's seat is behind me. So there are two boys between my seat...

When the first lesson came, the teacher taught us many stuff, she told us to take noes of it, but I tried, I couldn't see a thing! _ It's all because of the Guy sitting in front of me! So, I use my pencil to poke his back, he turned to face me with the "irritated" face. =_="... " Umm... Could you please..." Then he just turned his face around while I haven't finish the sentence! How dare you?! I was so angry at him! After the bell rang, I didn't write any notes at all! It's all that bastard's fault... I clench my fist tightly and finally I release it... I tried to remember what the teacher said during the lesson, but I CAN'T! I just kept trying so hard to think! But I just can't remember anything! Because I was thinking all about that bastard! Then the person in front of me..gave me a notebook, I didn't know whose notebook this is, so I just try searching for the name tag, it was written " Izanagi Narukami ". Hmm... who could be Izanagi in my class...? I poke his back again, " Whose notebook is this? It's obviously not mine, because that's a boy name and my name is a girl name so..." He just slam his hand on my table hardly and stares at me closely. "W-What are you trying to do...?! " Everyone was stasring here suddenly, the door opens and someone grabbed my soft hand. " Shuuya! ". He then pulls me into his embrace tightly. " You! Don't you dare touch her! " He says it while he slams his hand on my table. " Tch..." The boy just turn and packs his stuff and leaves the classroom. " We should go home too!~ " Shuuya smiles and looks at me. "S-Sure!~ " I smile back at him and start packing stuffs to leave the classroom. After we went out of the classroom, he then holds my hand and looks at me while walking. " Yuuko...I have something important to tell you..." He stops walking and pulls my hand to give signal that he stopped walking. " Hmm? What's so important to tell me? " I look at him with a smile. " I... I like you... but not in the cousin or family way... I like you as a man...as a lover... Could you be my lover...?" I was really shocked of what he will happen next? What will I, Yuuko Himuro answer?

_Read the next chapter to know what I'll answer!~ Thx for reading!~!~!~_


End file.
